Toujours Pur
by allg0nemadd
Summary: Narcissa is in her fourth year at Hogwarts, and experiencing feelings for Lily Evans. When older sister Bellatrix finds out, she takes advantage of her sister's secret. Narcitrix, blackcest, mild violence, universe altered: years and ages , ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**The Obligatory Spiel**: _All characters belong to their respective creators; I am only playing with them. Thanks for reading, and as always, R&R!_

_**WARNING: **__This fic contains adult content. But if you didn't want it, you wouldn't have clicked! Don't read if the pairing(s) offend you._

**Toujours Pur**___  
_

Lily dropped her quill. Narcissa's eyes jumped from her parchment as the feather clinked to the stone floor. She watched as Lily scooted to the edge of the bench and leaned over gracefully to pick it up. Her red hair fell around her face and she flipped it over her shoulders as she sat back up. Narcissa caught a whiff of something flowery and tingled inside, averting her eyes quickly back to her parchment. Her cheeks warmed and she momentarily forgot which spell she was supposed to be writing down. Absently she scratched a star into a corner of the parchment.

A soft giggle came from the bench in front of Narcissa, but she didn't look up this time. She knew it was Lily. It was always Lily. Looking up would only bring more confusing feelings and desires Narcissa knew she should not be having. Instead, she turned her attention to the quiet boy next to her. His long, pale fingers fiddled absently with a tatty quill. His face was hidden beneath a curtain of heavy black hair, and only his long, pale nose was visible.

"Severus," Narcissa whispered, pushing her parchment towards him. "Which comes after _Colloportus_?"

The boy turned his head and his knuckles gripped his quill. He glanced at Narcissa's parchment. "You haven't even finished _Colloportus_," he said quietly.

Narcissa looked at the paper and discovered the blank spot beneath the spell-name. "Oh," she mumbled. "Right."

She turned back to her own space. Severus Snape was never the easiest boy to get close to, but Narcissa was usually sitting with him, their pale skin and greens of their uniforms separating them from the bright reds and golds of the _beloved_ Gryffindors in the row ahead of them. Narcissa was quiet and found it difficult to make friends. Her older sister was only there when she needed something, and her younger sister was a social butterfly and had friends of her own in her own year. Not by choice, Narcissa almost always ended up alone, but next to Severus. She didn't mind the rumors; it didn't disturb her that everyone thought she and Severus were together.

"_Episkey,_" Severus' voice cut through Narcissa's musings.

"What?" She whispered, wishing he would just look up so she could at least have a face to match a voice.

"_Episkey,_" he repeated. "That's the next spell we are to learn. It's a healing spell, page twenty-eight."

Narcissa waited, never sure when Severus was done speaking. "Thank you," she said finally as she busied herself with her spell book. Severus' head lowered again and someone coughed lightly. Narcissa found the page and began to read, but the words became melded together and meaningless as her imagination returned to the read-head in front of her.

Lily Evan's was beautiful. Many boys wanted to be hers and girls wanted to look like her. Her presence was soft and alluring, and she was always the top of the class. Narcissa envied her like all the others, but her envy was getting out of hand. She could hardly be close to her in class anymore, and every time she saw Lily walking down the corridors or passed her on the staircases, her heart leapt. She was unable to sleep without thinking about her, and she found herself constantly wondering where she was and what she was doing.

Narcissa had never had a crush before, and Lily was a girl. She was terrified of what everyone would think if they knew, but she was more terrified of herself for feeling this way. Bellatrix was already engaged, and their mother was already discussing plans for Narcissa, though she wouldn't come of age for at least five years. Narcissa hoped that would be enough time for her infatuation to disappear. Perhaps it was all a practical joke; a simple but cruel spell that did not reflect directly on Narcissa's personality.

At least that is what she hoped…

---

"Does mother know all your stockings have holes?" Bellatrix kicked her sister's foot as she walked across the serpent-green carpet of the Slytherin common room. Narcissa didn't reply, but clutched her book closer to her lap.

Bella fell into a large chair, sighing as she put her dusty black boots up on the table by the fire. Her black frizzles of hair hung freely around her head and her dark eyes reflected the fire. Narcissa self-consciously curled her legs up beneath her to hide her holey socks. Why should it matter to Bella? Her stockings were always falling down and most of the time she refused to wear undershirts. Still, Narcissa resolved to find a new pair of stockings the next morning.

There were a few other Slytherin's in the commons, but they were all first-years. Narcissa was surprised Bella was letting them have their peace. Normally she would be inflicting pesky curses on the defenseless young wizards.

"So how's Snivellus?" Bella smirked.

Narcissa glowered at her sister. She knew the only reason Bella asked was to get her going. With her stresses with Lily and the long day wearing on her, Narcissa was definitely going. She let her eyes grow as cold as she knew how, and slammed her book. She stood from the floor and brushed off her skirt. Bella watched her suspiciously as she walked towards the staircase to the dormitory.

"So you're to snogging now, are you!?" Bella shouted towards her. The first-years looked up from a chess-game. Narcissa stopped dead at the foot of the stairs and turned abruptly, her long blonde hair slapping her cheeks.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was lunging at her sister. Bella must have seen it coming, because by the time Narcissa got there she was standing. Narcissa pushed herself into her sister and the momentum sent them both to the floor. The first-years squealed with surprise and stood from the table.

"Cissy!" Bella roared, trying to get on top of her sister. "Get off me!"

Narcissa was silent, too angry to yell or scream. She could feel hot tears building on her lids and her heart was threatening to break through her ribcage. She didn't even know what she intended to _do _to Bellatrix; she never had it in her to cause pain. Instead, she put all her weight on Bella's stomach and fought against her arms and fingernails.

"Cissy, stop!" Bella said again, this time managing to hold her sister off long enough for Narcissa to tire and sit back. The tears began to pour and Narcissa let herself break down. Bella didn't move but didn't try to offer comfort. She let her sister cry a moment before she sat up on her elbows and rolled Narcissa off of her.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Cissy," Bella said quietly, fixing her skirt.

Narcissa sat on her knees on the floor, her tears

blurring her vision and making the fire dance and run in colours.

"Bugger off!" Bella turned to the group of first-years who still stood next to the table in anticipation for more. Their eyes widened at her tone and they hurried up the stairs.

Narcissa got to her feet, determined to make it back to her cold, dark bed to let her tears fall, but Bella grabbed her shoulder.

"Cissy," she said in an oddly light tone. "I am much more powerful than you. Never do that again."

Her eyes glinted again and Narcissa's anger abated and was replaced with solid, cold fear. Her sister _was _more powerful than her. She had more years of magic and was far braver than Narcissa. But apart from that, Bellatrix was almost completely deranged. Narcissa knew there is not much she wouldn't do in the way of violence and harm, even to her own sisters.

As she broke gazes with Bella, Narcissa left the warmth of the blazing fire and padded up the cold stone steps to the dormitories. Perhaps she was spending too much time with Severus.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"Cissy…" the voice was a hollow whisper, like wind forcing its way through an open window. Narcissa, heavy with sleep, didn't move. "Cissy!"

She jolted awake as the voice turned shrill. She sat up in her bed and almost bumped heads with her older sister. It was dark, but a streak of moonlight outlined Bellatrix' wild curls.

"Bella," Narcissa whined, gathering her long, blonde hair back and tying it up. "Why are you here?"

"Wanted to apologize," Bella said simply, standing from the bed and throwing open the window curtains. She perched herself like a cat in the window and stared at the moon.

"This couldn't wait until morning?" Narcissa sat up and hugged her blankets closer to her in the chill. "Besides, I haven't decided if I want your apologies."

Bella turned from the window and smiled widely. "Oh, Cissy," she purred. "Always pretending you're better than me."

Narcissa scowled and rolled over, pulling the covers completely over herself. Bella hopped down from the window and padded to the bed.

"Cissy," she said gently. Narcissa did not buy the ruse. "Come now, mother wouldn't want us to be fighting."

Narcissa knew what Bella was doing. She knew how much Narcissa cared about their mother and how she tried to please her; Bella could manipulate Narcissa quite easily if she just mentioned mother. Still, she said nothing.

Bella shook the lump of her sister under the blankets. "Why have you been so moody anyways? You're always quiet but you're not usually this miserable." Bella paused, and then, a little too patronizingly for Narcissa's taste, said, "_Is_ it Severus?"

Narcissa jerked in her covers and pulled them off her head. "Of course not! I would never have anything to do with that boy."

Bella shrugged, and Narcissa watched as her eyes suddenly lit up and her lips curled into that smile that Narcissa learned to fear. Her sister was about to do something horrible.

Bella was in her final year at Hogwarts, and could apparate and create patronuses, but Narcissa knew she practiced other kinds of magic, darker kinds, without permission or proper training. Nothing would have prepared Narcissa for the sudden flash of light that emerged from her sister's wand. Before her mind became a tornado, she thought she remembered Bella saying something that sounded like _Legilimens_, but Narcissa didn't know what it meant.

Suddenly, her mind was a rush. She was seeing memories that were hers, and memories of things that never happened. _She was sitting with her mother for tea, perfectly pressed in her green velvet dress and children's gloves, then she was swinging on an ancient, rusting swing set, giggling as she flew through the air barefooted, and suddenly she was at the foot of her bed as a pre-teen, Bellatrix gripping and twisting her arm as she screamed. _Narcissa squeezed her eyes tight, hoping it would stop and not knowing where it was going. _Red hair flashed through her mind briefly, followed by a sea of random faces and different parts of the Hogwarts castle. She was sitting next to Severus and talking, but he was ignoring her. Something pulled at her mind, and the red hair came back into focus. _What was Bella doing?! _Lily Evan's was giggling. She was surrounded by sunlight as she turned around slowly. Her eyes were bright and green, her skin soft. _Narcissa grimaced. She recognized this scene. This was always how her fantasy started. Bella was somehow controlling her mind, and this is what she wanted to see.

"_Hi, Cissy," Lily said sweetly, taking Narcissa's hand. "Let's go outside."_

_Narcissa followed the beautiful girl willingly, her cheeks warming under her touch. Soon they were by the lake, the sparkling water and bright sun forcing them to squint. Lily stopped, still holding Narcissa's hand, and turned to her._

"_I like it when we're alone," she smiled. "Don't you Cissy?"_

_Narcissa forced herself to nod and watched in disbelief as Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, leaned towards her lips…_

"Lily!" A sharp, dark voice she knew all too well broke Narcissa's fantasy. "Lily Evans!"

Narcissa opened her eyes groggily, aware of the fact that her mind was once again operating on its own. The loss of Bellatrix' control made her feel empty and sick, and she leaned forward on the bed and clutched her stomach.

When she could focus again, she looked up at her sister. Bellatrix was grinning wider than Narcissa had ever seen. Her eyes twinkled. Narcissa felt hopeless and exposed. _What would happen now? _The only option she had was to beg.

"Bella, please," she whispered.

Bella began to cackle; a sound Narcissa was not comfortable with. "Please! Please what? Go and get her for you? Get her so you can have a romantic stroll 'round the lake? Or perhaps a snog beneath the trees?"

"Bella!" Narcissa practically screamed, hoping her dorm-mates hadn't woken up to her sister's giggling. "Please, don't say anything."

Bella calmed a bit, but the devilish smile still remained. She seemed to be thinking, a look of consternation taking over her face. She stood slowly and moved away from the bed. Narcissa felt like an abandoned child, unsure whether or not she'd have a bright, happy future of love and support.

Bella turned back to Narcissa, "I won't tell anyone, Cissy." She smiled again, almost more maliciously than before. "After all, isn't that what big sisters are for?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And of course, thanks for reading!_

**Chapter III**

"Legilimency," Andromeda said simply. "A friend told me about it."

Narcissa twirled a lock of blonde hair between her fingers and curled her legs up underneath herself on the great couch. "Isn't it illegal?"

"No," her sister said. "It's not unforgivable, just advanced. We're not supposed to know how to do it yet. I don't think we're even supposed to be taught."

"Well then how did Bella learn?" Narcissa asked, frowning as she remembered the uncomfortable sensation of her sister's mind invading her own.

"You know Bella," Andromeda rolled her eyes. "If it's against the rules, she'll do it."

Narcissa sighed. The sisters were sitting in the Slytherin common room on a dreary Saturday afternoon, a few days after Bella used Legilimency on Narcissa. Andromeda was scribbling doodles on the inside of a book while Narcissa told her about their older sister's offence.

"Why are you so worried about it anyway?" Andromeda studied a purple-painted fingernail. "It's not like you have anything to hide."

Narcissa's eyebrows creased. She could probably tell her little sister above all people about her crush on Lily Evans, but instead she remained silent.

Tapping heels sounded on the stone stairs and without even looking, Narcissa knew it was Bellatrix. She busied herself with her own fingernails, picking at the skin and biting her nails; anything to avoid eye contact with Bella. From the corner of her eye she saw her sister's messy mane of black curls as she walked across the room.

"Andy," Bella's voice sounded and Andromeda looked up from her doodle. "I found Eliot in my clothes bin again this morning. Next time, I'm flushing him."

Andromeda shot back a frown that could have killed, and Narcissa held back a smile. Here it comes…

"Bella, I thought you'd be used to slimy, cold creatures in your clothes," Andromeda glared. "After all, don't you hang around with McNair?"

Bella stopped in front of Andromeda and Narcissa let her eyes move from her nails to the fight that was surely about to ensue.

"Keep that ruddy frog out of my things," Bella said coldly. "And keep your filthy mouth shut about my social life."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "It's not as if I even care for your social life; you associate yourself with filth, Bella. It makes the family look bad, especially when you're to be married to Rodolphus Lestrange in a few short years."

The name worked. Bella's hand whipped to her side and she was drawing her wand. Andromeda was equally as quick, and was on her feet in a few short moments, brandishing the quill she had been doodling with.

"You'll learn to bite your tongue, Andy," Bella spat. "You know nothing about how the world works."

"At least I find out the correct way, instead of invading other people's minds and bending them to my will," Andromeda replied.

Narcissa's smile faded. She had suddenly been introduced into the conversation, completely against her will.

Bella turned slowly to her, her eyes burning. "You told her? Our poor, innocent little sister who has about as much smarts as that frog of hers…"

Andromeda was suddenly on top of Bella, pulling at her arm to get to her wand. Narcissa stood from the couch and jumped over the back. Her sisters shouted and screamed as they fought, but Narcissa had seen enough. As stealthily as she could, she inched her way out of the commons and back up the stairs. With luck, her sisters wouldn't notice her absence and by the time they did, they wouldn't care.

…

Narcissa cried herself to sleep that night. She was not frustrated with Bella; she was overwhelmed with her own feelings. She was tired of seeing Lily every time she closed her eyes to sleep, daydreamed in class, took a shower, or walked down the long hallways between classes. The girl had completely taken over her mind. She needed something to take her mind off of it, but her sisters were hardly any help. The only other person she felt she could talk to was Severus, but she was intimidated by his stoic silence. Why would he want to know about her problems?

A soft shuffling woke Narcissa up from a dozy state of sleep. She opened her eyes to the darkness. It was much too late for anybody to be coming to bed now…

Sleep was not going to come easily after being woken, so Narcissa got out of bed and let her curiosity lead her towards the noise. Her dorm-mates slept silently around the room and no lights were on. It was probably just somebody's cat. As she made her way towards the stairs, the noise got louder. It sounded like papers being rustled, but nobody in her dorm was moving. Slowly she descended the stairs, realizing she had forgotten her wand halfway down.

As she put a bare foot on the bottom stair, she looked out into the commons to see the lighted tip of a wand hovering over a book, the owner scribbling madly at the pages. Long black hair hung over the book, and Narcissa instantly recognized Severus. As she pondered the coincidence, Severus turned suddenly and looked directly at her. She hesitated on the stairs, but stood where she was. Severus extended his wand in front of him.

"Who's there?" He asked, fear in his voice.

Narcissa thought about dashing back up the stairs, but something made her move the other way. She stepped slowly towards the light, realizing she was hardly attired to be in front of a boy. Wrapping her arms around her night-gowned chest, she entered Snape's beam of light.

"It's just me, Severus," Narcissa said calmly. She noticed Severus' expression slacken slightly in relief.

"Narcissa," he said. "What are you doing up?"

Narcissa shrugged. "I heard noises. I thought maybe someone lost their cat."

Severus nodded, averting his eyes and remembering his book suddenly. He snapped it shut and placed his quill behind his back. Narcissa pretended she hadn't noticed.

"What are you doing awake?" She asked him.

"I was-" Snape was struggling for words. "Just studying. I have an exam in the morning I forgot about."

Narcissa knew this to be a lie, but she didn't want to ruin any chance she had of making a new friend in Severus. Instead, she nodded and sat next to him on the couch. He hesitantly scooted over and brushed his hair out of his eyes. They sat in silence for a long, awkward moment before Narcissa spoke up.

"I, um," she started. "I couldn't sleep." Snape didn't look at her, but nodded. Encouraged, she continued. "My sisters got in a fight today. I always get pulled into these things."

"Middle child," Snape said simply and unexpectedly.

"Yeah!" She said. "I never know how to act around those two."

Severus was silent again. Narcissa thought about going back to bed, but thought of something else.

"Severus, have you ever heard of 'Legilimency'?"

Severus finally turned to her, but the effect was chilling. His dark eyes looked at hers, reflecting his wand's glow. "I have heard."

"I only ask because I know someone who can use it," Narcissa said. "Though I know we're not supposed to."

"It's forbidden," he said quickly. Narcissa nodded.

"I know you are very good with spells and the Dark Arts, which is why I asked. I wondered if… maybe there was a defense," Narcissa shivered in the darkness.

"There is," Snape said. "But I haven't any idea how to perform it."

Narcissa nodded and lowered her gaze. The commons was cold and dark, and she was beginning to feel sleepy again.

"Well, I hope you do well on your exam tomorrow, Severus," Narcissa said as she stood. "I think I'll be off to bed."

Severus nodded and stood as well, gathering up his books and putting out his light. "Goodnight."

Narcissa's dreams were again laden with images of Lily, but unlike the pleasant ones she was used to. Now, Lily was with Bellatrix, teasing and torturing Narcissa. They cackled together as they performed spells on her that she had no defense against. They looked inside her deepest thoughts and pulled out her secrets. Even Andromeda laughed as somehow the secrets spread throughout the school. Everybody knew, and an owl was being sent to her parents. When the Black family found out, their blood would surely be forever tainted.

Narcissa had ruined her family.

…

Andromeda had a large scratch running down her shoulder, but she paid it no mind as she went about her business the next day. She was usually with her friends, and Narcissa heard bits and pieces of her accounting her battle with Bella. She exaggerated her own triumph, of course, but nobody needed to know that Bella had escaped without any scratches.

Narcissa hadn't seen much of Bella, but as she was walking back from the dining hall with some girls from her year, she saw her talking to a tall, lanky boy with Slytherin colours. His hair was black and slick, his eyebrows only slight lines on his pale skin. His wrist was extended and he was showing Bella an impressively-sized tattoo. Bella's eyes were wide with wonder and her lips parted in a wide smile. Narcissa kept walking.

With a pile of homework the size of her bed, Narcissa settled in for the night atop her blanket. There were a few other girls in the dormitory, chatting loudly about social balls and festivals. Narcissa closed the curtains around her bed and ignored them.

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed since she first settled in, but she woke with a start later as one of her books slipped off the bed. It thumped loudly in the quiet, and she glanced out the window to see night had fallen. The clock on her nightstand said it was eleven, but there were hardly any noises in the room.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and got out of bed to put on her pajamas. Laughter and chatter sounded below in the commons and Narcissa sighed, realizing for the millionth time how antisocial she really was. She hardly noticed Bella climbing the stairs, but realized as she turned that her sister was there. She was buttoning the last button on her green, silk pajama top as she glared at Bella.

"Cissy!" Bella smiled widely, a gesture Narcissa did not trust. "How is my little sister?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and fell back into her bed, hoping Bella would make this quick. Bella followed, as she usually did, and sat down on Narcissa's bed. She was wearing her school skirt and a white shirt, buttoned low as usual.

She put her bare feet underneath Narcissa's legs. "I'm cold," she said.

"Try wearing more clothes," Narcissa said without thinking. She was no longer afraid of her sister. All her secrets had been revealed, what else could she take?

"Cissy, I wanted to talk to you about something," Bella said. "It's rather important and since you're the second oldest, and not half-witted and dim like Andy, I thought you'd be interested to listen."

Narcissa looked up at Bella. "What is it? Has it got to do with me?"

"It's not about Lily," Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Don't you trust me, Cissy?"

Narcissa looked back out the window. Bella leaned over her, placing her head on Narcissa's shoulder lovingly. Narcissa shivered under the warmth, hating herself for enjoying the closeness.

"What is it, then?" Narcissa asked.

Bella sat upright excitedly and began to talk. "It's about the Dark Lord," she whispered the last two words. Narcissa was at full attention now. "I'm going to become a supporter."

Narcissa's eyebrows curled in confusion. "Aren't we already supporters? The family, I mean?"

"Well, yes, of course," said Bella. "But I am going to become-one of his own."

Narcissa frowned. "You're going to work for him?"

"Yes!" Bella's face lit up and she smiled a genuine, eerie smile. "A Death Eater Cissy! Can you imagine it? I'll get to work directly for the Dark Lord himself!"

"Sounds dangerous," Narcissa said.

"Nonsense!" Bella waved a hand. "It'll be marvelous. McNair became a Death Eater over the summer. He's got the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord will return, and we'll be there."

Narcissa didn't know what to think of her sister's ambition, but she smiled. "I'm happy you've found something to interest yourself with, Bella."

Bella lied down next to her sister again, all smiles. "I will bring the utmost honour to our family," she whispered.

"Even though you're to marry Rodolphus?" Narcissa said.

"Bella's smile faded slightly, but she did not get angry. "My life is worth more than marriage."

Narcissa was silent. She knew it best not to argue with her sister, especially when she was in such a good mood. They lay silently together for a few moments, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

After a while, Bella sat up on her elbow and looked down at Narcissa. "How is Lily?" She asked, a playful hint in her tone.

Narcissa didn't know how she wanted to reply. She wavered between defensive and serious, deciding it best to not answer at all. She simply shrugged.

"C'mon, Cissy," Bella playfully jabbed Narcissa's side. "Tell me about it."

"I think you've seen as much as you needed to," Narcissa said, shying away from her sister's prodding. "Besides, you'll only use it to torture me."

Bella frowned. "Cissy, you never trust me! I'm your big sister. You can tell me anything…"

With that, Bella put a hand on her sister's cheek and brushed a blonde strand away from her ear. Narcissa shivered again.

"Does she cuddle with you like this?" Bella asked, still stroking Narcissa's cheek.

Narcissa bit her tongue. She didn't want any bruises or scratches, and certainly didn't want another invasion of her mind. She decided to remain completely stoic. Bella did not relent. Instead, she cuddled up closer to Narcissa until their noses were touching.

"Does she kiss you like this?" Bella whispered, moving her lips slowly to her sister's. Lightning flashed through Narcissa's chest. She was not surprised at her sister's behaviour, but surprised at herself for enjoying it. She knew she should pull away, push Bella off of her, fight against it. But instead, she let Bella's lips softly caress her own.

Something tugged at her mind again, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't force the sudden vision of Lily out. She could see Lily in the bed next to her, Lily's hand on her waist, Lily's lips on her own. Was this her fantasy or Bella manipulating her again? She wasn't sure, but she was hopeless to resist it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter contains pure, sexy blackcest (yes, adult content and big kid words). Please don't read if: a) the pairing, or b) sex, offends you. No flames please

**Chapter 4**

Narcissa shivered, though she was more than toasty. Her sister's body heat melted her skin and made her tingle. Bella's lips were deliciously soft; her hair tickled Narcissa's bare collarbone. This was not the first time her sister had kissed her.

"Bella," Narcissa pushed her away gently. "Stop."

"What's wrong, Cissy?" Bella pouted, a look that was oddly attractive on her small face and full lips. "Do you think Lily'll be jealous?"

She whispered as she leaned in to kiss her sister again. Narcissa felt Bella's long nails digging into her wrists. She was pinned. She moved her head to the side, but Bella only took the opportunity to place warm, sodden kisses along her jawbone and neck.

"I just wanted--" Bella said between kisses, "to show you how fantastic it'll be with her."

Narcissa helplessly sighed, simultaneously uncomfortable and tingling. Bella released Narcissa's arms to begin unbuttoning her shirt.

"Bella, no!" Narcissa said quietly.

"Cissy! We're sisters. I've seen it all before," Bella cooed as she finished the last button. She opened Cissy's shirt slowly, the corners of her mind curling into a smile. "Though you were much younger then…"

Narcissa tried to reach to close her shirt, but Bella swung her leg over, sitting atop Narcissa, and pinned her arms beside her. She leaned over Narcissa and Narcissa tried to avoid the sight of Bella's open shirt in front of her. She had always admired her older sister's full bosom compared to her own, though it wasn't jealousy she was feeling as she looked at Bella's pearly white skin beneath her unbuttoned white shirt.

Bella leaned slowly forward, placing kisses along Narcissa's jawbone and down her neck. Narcissa resisted closing her eyes; every time she did she only saw Lily. She wondered if her sister had enchanted her somehow and made it impossible for the image of Lily to leave her closed eyes. But if she kept them open, she could only see her sister.

It was wrong. She _knew_ it was wrong. Her sister should not send shivers down her arms or tingles between her legs, and yet she was lying underneath Bella as she swarmed Narcissa's body with tepid, practiced kisses. She found herself sighing as Bella's hands moved slowly to her breasts. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and Lily's bright, smiling face and fluttering red hair stared back at her. Quickly, Narcissa opened her eyes, unable to bring herself to think of Lily as her sister was kissing her.

"Bella," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Mmm" Bella hummed into her skin, her teeth surely leaving marks as they nibbled their way down her chest. "Yes, it's me Cissy. It's always been me you've wanted. I'm here now."

Bella's whispers only made Narcissa tremble more. Her soft breath was hot against Narcissa's bare breasts, and she almost jumped at the feeling of Bella's warm mouth enveloping each one individually. Narcissa felt her stomach tighten and the familiar tingle returned to her pelvis. She hoped Bella was only teasing her. She hoped she wouldn't go further. But as Bella's hands almost viciously pulled Narcissa's pants down, she knew she was trapped.

"Bella, please! What would mother think?" Narcissa all but screamed. Her arms were pinned again and Bella's legs held her own.

"Shh!" Bella put a finger to Narcissa's lips. "What a silly time to be thinking about mother!"

With that, she moved her hand between Narcissa's legs. She didn't tease, didn't give Narcissa time to escape. Narcissa gasped as Bella's cool fingers fondled her sensitive folds.

"Cissy," Bella smiled as she moved her lips to caress her sister's. "You're quite turned on…"

Narcissa felt herself blushing, feeling Bella's fingers in her wetness. Bella's other hand caressed her breast and her mouth moved again to Narcissa's. Narcissa _was_ turned on, and couldn't help but kiss her sister back. Their tongues playfully flicked and Narcissa's hand moved to Bella's head, pulling her closer. Bella, encouraged and more turned on, sat up straighter and looked down at Narcissa.

"Do you want me to?" She asked deviously. Her smile abated and a look of pure hunger shone in her eyes.

"Huh?" Narcissa breathed. She didn't know what she was asking for, but Bella needed no more prompting. She slid herself down Narcissa's body, hungrily kissing at her breasts and stomach. She was now between Narcissa's legs, her hands gently spreading what was before her. Narcissa watched in disbelief and lust as Bella's mouth covered her mound. She let out a gasp, her fingernails digging into her sheets.

"Oh, Bella…" she breathed, her eyebrows creased in pleasure.

Bella's large, dark eyes looked up at Narcissa, turning her on even more. Bella's tongue swirled and sucked about Narcissa's nub, and Narcissa felt the tingle she was only used to after touching herself during showers. Her hands instinctively moved to her breasts and she arched her hips as she felt the "tingle" explode into a delicious ache that spread through her whole body until it released her, groaning, back onto the bed.

Bella gave her a few more light kisses before sitting back up. Her shirt had somehow become completely unbuttoned, and Narcissa flushed at her sister's fully naked breasts in front of her. She also noticed Bella's hand up her skirt and between her legs, stroking ferociously. A strong part of her desired to return the favour to Bella, though she mistrusted she could do it successfully.

She hardly had time to make a decision. Bella's head fell back as she whimpered lightly and squeezed her legs together in her orgasm. Narcissa watched with rosy cheeks as Bella's free hand gently caressed her breasts and she brought her head back up. Her face was softer than Narcissa had ever seen it. She almost looked sweet.

Bella flashed a smile at Narcissa before hopping off the bed, buttoning up her shirt and patting down her skirt.

"Well, I've got to be off," she said simply, walking towards the door. "Put your clothes back on, Cissy. The other girls will surely be up soon."

Narcissa, still lying half-undressed on the bed and still tingling from her high, watched her sister run her fingers through her messy black curls and exit the dormitory.

Narcissa pulled her pants back up quickly, ignoring the wetness still lingering between her legs. She then began to button her shirt, resolving she would _never, _no matter how good it felt, let her sister do that to her again.

Experimentally, she closed her eyes. Lily Evans was no longer there. Instead, she could only see Bella; her eyes shining brightly at her in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _Thanks to all for reviewing and reading. I am glad to hear there are fans of this pairing! I will try to continue this story as I can, and make it as pleasing as possible. Response is always helpful! Happy reading._

**Chapter 5**

Bella's soft curls fell down her bare back as she brushed them. A beam of sunlight lit her face and closed eyes. Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut tighter, willing the image of her sister out of her head. This was supposed to be Lily's corridor, Lily's bright hair, Lily's sunlight . But now, there was only Bella: her lips pouting seductively, deviously. Lily was afraid of her sultry demeanor, but she feared that it was the fear that was turning her on.

Narcissa's face was completely buried in her green silk pillow, but behind her eyes was bright sunlight and sensual promises. Narcissa wasn't willing this fantasy, but resisting it. However, the Bella in her mind had a mind of her own. Her dark eyes flashed open and rested on Narcissa's consciousness. Narcissa felt her real heart beating faster into her pillow--_what magic was this? _

Bella smiled cunningly, darkly. Her hands caressed down her chest, stopping at her full breasts. Narcissa couldn't help watching as Bella held them, her dark nipples perfectly erect. Narcissa felt her mouth shudder and knew where the fantasy was leading her. She wanted those nipples in her mouth. She wanted to taste them, feel them, suck them.

Her eyes shot open in the darkness of her pillow and the fantasy exploded into nothing. Her pulse pounded against her neck and a dull throb burned between her legs. She recognized it, having led herself to the sensation during many of her fantasies with Lily. She longed to slide her hand into her pants and relieve the ache, but the other Slytherin girls in the dormitory were snoring very nearby. Instead, she turned over and tried to think about something--anything--else.

The first thing she thought of, oddly, was Severus Snape. She remembered that night she had found him in the commons, scribbling away in the mysterious book by wand light. What had he been writing? After that night, he had hardly said two words to Narcissa in class. This wasn't peculiar for him, but even when Narcissa tried to get a conversation going, he would answer less and less. He was strange, but Narcissa couldn't help but like him. Maybe she saw something of herself in him: he was quiet and kept mostly to himself. Maybe he too had an older sibling…

A thump made Narcissa jump. She turned to see her neighbor's charms book on the floor, having slipped off the bed as she moved. Narcissa rolled to her other side and covered her head with a pillow. She feared closing her eyes. Experimentally she shut them, trying to keep her mind blank. Meaningless shapes and images floated lazily through her head as she relaxed, but no sign of Bella's seductive spell girl. Exhausted, Narcissa slipped into sleep.

"_Say it," Bella hissed. "Say it, Cissy!"_

_She was so close, so warm, so soft…_

"_I--" Narcissa started, panting out the word. Bella's head inched lower, her tongue flicking over her top lip._

"_Yes! That's it, Cissy," Bella whispered, her voice dripping with sex. "Tell me what you want."_

"_I want--" Narcissa hesitated. Her sister's hair tickled her bare stomach and pelvis. She could feel Bella's breath. Bella lowered her lips and placed two gentle kisses just above Narcissa's mound. Narcissa arched her hips towards her sister's full red lips and pink tongue. _

"_I want it!" Narcissa struggled. "I want your mouth…"_

"_Where?" Bella's fingers spread her sister's swollen outer lips. "Where do you want my mouth, Cissy? Tell me what you want me to do!"_

"_Bella, please!" Narcissa felt she would burst. Bella's eyes held hers and Narcissa's hands were wrapped around her head, pulling her, with no avail, towards her desire. _

"_Say it," Bella's voice was barely audible, her face gravely stern and irresistibly persuasive. _

_Narcissa groaned, and something stirred. Bella disappeared into darkness._

Bella was gone and Narcissa was back in her own bed, alone. Her hand was in her pants, frantically rubbing and soaking wet. With a jolting shock, she realized she had been dreaming. Had she moaned out loud? Ripping her hand out of her pants she buried herself under her covers, hoping none of the other girls had heard. Her heart pounded.

This had to stop.

…

"Cissy! What a pleasant surprise," Bella tossed the book she had been reading on the floor and patted her bed. "Sit with me?"

Narcissa stood in the doorway of the 7th-year Slytherin girls dormitory. She didn't want to be near her sister, but standing in the stairwell would attract eavesdroppers. Hesitantly, she stepped inside and walked towards her sister's bed. The dorm was empty apart from Bella--most girls were at their classes or in the dining hall for lunch. Narcissa knew Bella took her breaks in her room or wandering around the castle, and got lucky to find her alone in her room.

Narcissa stood at the foot of the bed. Bella looked perplexingly towards her. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Bella asked, curling her legs under her and lying back on her pillow. Narcissa tried not to notice how short her skirt was.

"I skipped," Narcissa said simply, hoping to get to the point. "Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Skipping class to talk to me?" Bella smiled. "This must be important."

Narcissa frowned. "Well, I think it is. You have to take off this spell."

"What spell?" Bella looked blank. "Cissy, I haven't hexed you since we were little."

"Not a hex," Narcissa said. "I don't know what it is, but it's driving me mad! You have to take it off."

Bella still looked blank, but she lowered her eyes, studying a long nail. "It's not a spell."

"What is it? Can you remove it?" Narcissa desperately moved to the bed, sitting next to her sister. "Can you fix it?"

Bella reached towards Narcissa, running a lock of her blonde hair through her fingers. "I don't know," she said plainly. Narcissa shivered under her fingers and slid down the bed.

"You have to try," Narcissa said. "A counter-curse or something. I want to be back to normal!"

At this, Bella laughed. "Normal? Cissy, fantasizing about the redhead in your potions class hardly makes you normal."

"You know what I mean," Narcissa stared at her feet. "I want to stop thinking about--" She cast a glance at Bella and felt her cheeks warm. "Well, you know."

Bella slid closer to her sister. "You want to stop thinking about me, Cissy?" She continued stroking Narcissa's hair, her shirt deliciously open and close to Narcissa's bare arm.

"You did curse me, didn't you?" Narcissa turned to Bella, almost in tears. "You did this to me? It isn't me. It can't be me."

Bella smiled slightly. "Part of it is you, Cissy. But I'll try as best I can to rid you of it."

Narcissa didn't know what this was supposed to mean, and she sat blankly on the bed in silence for a moment as Bella lied back down on her pillow.

"Have you thought about taking a potion?" Bella said, an inflection on the word 'potion.'

"What is that supposed to mean?" Narcissa turned angrily towards her. "You still think I have something with Severus?"

"Cissy, I never said that!" Bella said. "I simply thought maybe he knew something that might--help you."

Narcissa stood. "I don't need his help! You did this to me, and I want you to fix it! I'll tell mother!"

Bella sat up and glared at Narcissa, a look that was both terrifying and attractive. "Go on then. And I'll tell her about your infatuation with Lily Evans. A mud-blood! What will she say?"

Narcissa felt her stomach drop. She was caught in a trap. Her blood boiled at her sister, but event that wasn't enough to slake her desire for her. She still noticed Bella's pretty lips and generous cleavage as she shot her a final glare and marched out of the room. As she stomped down the stairs, she heard Bella call after her.

"Just enjoy it, Cissy!" Bella shouted. "You can always trust your big sister!"

Narcissa hurried into the common room and threw herself on the couch. She barely noticed the quiet boy sitting on the chair opposite the fireplace. Severus looked through his black hair as she entered.

"What does she do to you?" Severus said quietly.

Narcissa started, turning her neck towards the chair and sitting up. "Oh! Severus, I didn't know you were here."

Severus closed a book on his lap and shrugged.

"What did you ask?" Narcissa realized he had asked her something, but she couldn't remember what.

"I asked," Severus started. "What your sister does to you?"

"What?" Narcissa feigned oblivion. "What do you mean?"

"I heard shouting," Severus said simply. "Told you to enjoy it. You seem upset. What is it she is doing to you that you are supposed to be enjoying?"

Narcissa found it peculiar that Severus was opening up to her and talking--asking questions even--but she found herself oddly willing to talk to him. She sat up on the couch and shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "You know, sibling things."

Severus' eyes were like dark fire, locked on her unlike they ever had been. She felt temporarily afraid of him.

"She--she likes to tease me," Narcissa elaborated. "Spells and hexes, that kind of thing."

"You haven't got a hex," Severus shook his head slowly. "Looks more like a charm."

Narcissa's eyes grew wide. "What? What are you talking about? You can tell? How?"

"You've been nervous in class," Severus said. "And your mind is always somewhere else. Plus you look different. Your eyes… they're somehow more--" he froze and lowered his gaze quickly, clearly shy again.

"Severus," Narcissa sat up on her feet. "Do you know about counter-charms? Do you think you could help me?"

Severus shrugged again but looked at her. "I don't know what you have," he said truthfully. "But we might find something."

Narcissa stood. "Do you have books? Potions, anything!"

Severus looked up at her as she moved towards him. "I--" he started, then lowered his gaze again. "I've got some, yes."

"Brilliant!" Narcissa smiled and without thinking took his hand. "Let's go then."

"Where?" Severus stood uneasily, blushing under her touch.

"The library?" Narcissa shrugged. "Get your books and I'll meet you back down here."

Severus hesitated a moment, but finally left for the boy's dormitory. Narcissa's heart pounded with anticipation. She hoped they would be able to find something.

Thirty minutes later she and Severus sat in a quiet corner of the library at a wobbly wooden table.

"What is it she did to you?" Severus asked again, thumbing through his books and determined not to meet Narcissa's gaze.

Narcissa felt equally shy. She looked to her lap as she tried to figure out how to word it. "Well…" she started. "It seems like some kind of--love spell."

"Love spell?" Severus frowned, his dark brows covering his eyes. "Why would she do that?"

"Maybe I'm not being specific enough," Narcissa pouted. "I--she put some kind of sexual spell on me."

Severus' eyes lowered. "Oh?"

"I can't explain, but I can't seem to stop thinking about this person," Narcissa said. "In--inappropriate ways."

Severus' face was bright red, but he managed to speak. "I haven't heard of those spells."

Narcissa's heart dropped. "Oh," she said gloomily. "Well maybe we could find something?"

Severus shrugged but said nothing. The moment turned quite awkward and Narcissa cursed herself for even asking for his help. He would probably never talk to her again.

"Who is it?" Severus asked suddenly, cutting through the library silence.

Narcissa hesitated. "It's, um," she couldn't bring herself to reveal it was Bella herself that held her fantasies. Instead, she make up a name. "It's a boy--David. He is only in one of my classes; I don't even know him."

Severus nodded. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Narcissa was about to reply when she noticed a familiar face browsing the isle next to them. Lily Evans' bright red hair flashed around the corner and her hand traced the spines of the books on the shelves.

Severus followed her gaze and noticed Lily. His eyes grew wide and his hands slipped off his book. It thumped to the floor loudly. Severus jumped up quickly and gave Narcissa a horrified look.

"I'm sorry!" He said, bending down to pick up the book. He slammed it on top of the others and quickly gathered them together. "I've got to go. I'm really sorry I couldn't help you, Narcissa."

"Wait!" Narcissa tried to make him stop, but he turned quickly and was gone. Narcissa frowned, wondering what she had said or done. She looked towards the isle but Lily was gone. Sighing, she stood. She felt helpless.

Back in the common room, a crowd was gathering next to the fire. Classes were out for the day and everyone was returning to their dorms. Narcissa quietly walked through the commons and up the stairs, determined to take a hot shower and complete some studying before bed. She feared sleeping, but had enough homework to keep her up for hours.

The hot water poured down her blonde hair. She let it cascade down her face and over her tired eyes. Steam rose around the tiles and enveloped her in her own world of grey. She hadn't a plan anymore. Bella was determined to make her suffer, and she didn't know where to look for help. But a part of her realized, disgustedly, that she didn't want the help. She wanted to indulge. But it was so wrong. . .

The faucet squeaked and groaned suddenly and the water stopped falling. Narcissa opened her eyes quickly. She tapped on the faucet but only a drip came out. As she tried the handle she felt somebody grabbing her waist. She yelped slightly and whipped around.

"Bella!" Cissy shouted at her sister, who stood next to her in the stall and yanked the curtain closed behind her.

"Shh!" Bella put a finger to Cissy's lips. "Do you want the whole school to know?"

"Bella!" Cissy whispered harshly, backing into a corner and shivering against the cold tile. "Get out!"

Bella was naked too, though not soaking wet. Narcissa immediately felt desire spreading through her body.

"You wouldn't kick me out, Cissy?" Bella was advancing towards her. "I'm your sister. We share everything."

"Not this," Narcissa's voice said, but her body was moving towards Bella. Her hands were reaching around Bella's waist, pulling her buttocks towards her. It was as if she were moving in a dream again, but she knew by the goosebumps on her skin and the wetness between her legs it was not a dream.

"Everything…" Bella said before leaning in to kiss her sister. Their tongues hungrily fought each other and Narcissa's hands were sliding, moving, groping…

"Yes, Cissy," Bella ran a hand through her sister's wet hair. "This is how it should be."

Narcissa was helpless, and the more she let herself do, the less she was able to resist. Soon she was desperately tonguing Bella's jaw line, neck and chest. Bella sighed softly and Narcissa took her breast in her hand, guiding it to her mouth. She sucked hard, until sucking no longer pleased her and she let her teeth gently nibble Bella's hardened tip.

"Oh, yes Cissy!" Bella was bracing herself against the wall, her pale neck exposed to Narcissa's kisses. "Don't stop, keep going!"

A small, sleeping part of Narcissa's mind knew she was acting under the charm. The farther she went, the farther she was from ever escaping. But she could not wake herself up! Bella was magnetic and the difficulty of pulling away seemed too much for Narcissa to bear.

Narcissa's hands were between Bella's legs, her mouth moving quickly after. Her knees dug into the tile of the shower as she lowered herself. She looked at her sister's slit, shaven and bare, and felt herself lose all control as she opened her mouth and moved between Bella's legs.

"Oh, Cissy!" Bella moaned. One hand moved to her breast while the other held Narcissa's head tightly against her. "Yes! That's it! Now you're mine…"

Narcissa heard the words in the back of her mind. All that mattered now was the warm, wet skin beneath her tongue. She licked hungrily, somehow completely sure of what she was doing. Bella's moans echoed on the walls, but it didn't matter. Narcissa actually fantasized being caught. People flashed through her mind; Severus' blushing face, Lily's pretty red head, even Andromeda's freckled smile. The images only heightened her pleasure, and she was now biting at Bella, desperately working as if everything depended on this moment.

"Oh Cissy!" Bella closed her legs around Narcissa's head and bent forward as her pleasure spilled over into pure ecstasy. "That's it!"

Narcissa slowed her licks, feeling Bella throb beneath her mouth. Her own clit exploded in warm tingles, her heart pounded, and she was no longer cold. For the first time, she opened her eyes.

Bella was slouching on the floor of the shower, her hands holding Narcissa's head. She opened her eyes and looked at Narcissa. Narcissa realized Bella's desire, pleasure and climax had been hers too. They had shared it somehow, without Narcissa even being touched.

"I've been waiting for that," Bella said, removing her hands from Narcissa's head. "I think you'll be alright now."

Narcissa frowned, unsure what this meant but in too much ecstasy to care. Bella reached to the handle of the shower and turned the water back on. It poured hotly down Narcissa's back. Bella stood slowly and slipped out of the shower. Narcissa pulled the curtain open slightly and watched as Bella toweled off her breasts and stomach, put on a robe and left the lavatory without another word.

Narcissa sat on the floor of the shower, feeling oddly unlike herself. She felt excited, exuberant, even daring. Bella seemed to have given her another dose of her medicine, and she could only wonder where it would lead her this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You're late," Severus said quietly as Narcissa entered the potions classroom and sat in her spot hastily.

"I'm not myself today," Narcissa said simply, taking out her book and attempting to follow along.

"Did you fix it?" Severus turned towards her. Narcissa found his questions pestering, and couldn't help but glare.

"Fix what?" She snapped.

Severus shrugged and dropped his gaze. Narcissa felt no remorse, and couldn't explain her own attitude. She had been off all day, having woken an hour late, missing breakfast, and running down the stairs while realizing she had forgotten to put on underwear. Nothing about her personality startled her though, and that's what scared her.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Narcissa popped a bubble from a wad of pink gum she'd stolen from one of the girl's bed tables.

Severus studied her a moment, before fumbling with his book and pointing to a picture. "We're making this. Sleeping draught, I think."

Narcissa frowned at the black and white rendering of a cauldron with wisps of pencil-steam rising from the bubbling top. Nothing seemed more boring.

"I think I need to use the restroom," Narcissa said, standing. "Do you?"

Severus stared at her; he never left class. "I-" he started. "I think I'm fine."

Narcissa shrugged and turned, but something tickled inside her and she spun back around to Severus. "Are you sure?" She winked, something that was completely untrue to her character and felt foreign, though she couldn't control it.

"What are you getting at?" Severus whispered, as the professor slowly traipsed past. "Has this got to do with your sister?"

"Forget my sister!" Narcissa moved close to Severus. "I just have a few better ideas of what we could be doing, and they have nothing to do with silly old sleeping draughts."

Severus' pale face turned beet-red, and before he could protest, Narcissa took his arm and led him around the outer edge of the classroom and away from the professor. Once they were in the hallway, she pushed Severus up against the stone wall and forced a kiss on his slender lips.

"Mmfff," Severus tried to pull away, but Narcissa's hand slid down his trousers, finding him already stiff.

"What are you doing?" Severus' voice was shaking. "Narcissa-"

She put her finger to his lips and unzipped his pants, sliding her hand inside. She had never felt a penis, and delighted in the soft, yet hard, little member. Severus groaned under his breath, and tried to pull her hand out, but her grip was sure and irresistible. He fell back against the wall and sighed.

Narcissa put a leg on either side of Severus' leg, and gently pushed against him as she stroked him. She felt the creeping, crawling sense of uncontrolled excitement rising again, begging to be used. It pushed her to kiss Severus with an open mouth, it pushed her to stroke herself while she pleasured Severus, and it pushed her to lead them both to a quick and silent orgasm.

Severus came first; Narcissa felt the warm, sticky conclusion of his pleasure. She followed, falling onto his broad, skinny chest and grunting. They had barley a moment to recover, before a clattering down the stairs warned them of someone approaching. Narcissa stood and composed herself; Severus closed his zipper. A first-year hopped the last two steps and looked at them curiously as he passed and moved along.

"Break over, I guess," Narcissa shrugged. "Back to class."

Severus did not, or could not, respond, and only followed her back into the room. He looked bemused, but glowed with a certain contentment. Narcissa carried on through the rest of their lesson as if nothing had happened.

…

"What's gotten into you?" Andromeda glared at her sister from the commons couch. "Have you noticed yourself in the mirror today?"

Narcissa stopped next to the fireplace and looked at her face in the mantle mirror. "Yes," she said. "I always notice."

Andromeda stood and moved next to Narcissa. "I meant your clothes," she said, touching Narcissa's exposed thigh. "Your skirt is about as short as Bella's, and you aren't wearing stockings."

Narcissa shivered under her sister's simple touch. "It's too warm for stockings."

"And your shirt?" Andromeda questioned. "Is it to warm to button it up to a decent height?"

Narcissa's small but prominent slit of cleavage smiled up at her, her own pale skin exciting her.

"Andy," Narcissa turned. "You worry your freckled little face too much." She flicked a finger over Andromeda's nose and moved to the couch, where she sat like a cat, her bare feet curling over the edge. "Where's Bella?"

Andromeda looked shocked. "What do you mean?" Why do you care?"

"I haven't seen her today," Narcissa said simply.

"I don't know, probably with that boy," Andromeda crossed her arms.

"Mcnair?" Narcissa questioned. "He's got connections, you know."

"Connections?" Andromeda laughed. "Yes, but not the kind I want to associate myself with."

"You're too good for your own good," said Narcissa.

Andromeda didn't reply, and continued frowning at Narcissa.

"You're behaving strangely," she said after a bit. "Did you take something?"

"I get that a lot," said Narcissa. "I'm beginning to tire of hearing the obvious."

Andromeda lost her fight, and simply shrugged, sitting down in a great chair.

"Andy," Narcissa sat on her knees. "Have you ever gotten close to Bella?"

"What?" Andromeda frowned, her arms still crossed.

"Bella," Narcissa repeated. "Has she ever gotten close to you? Like, physically? You should let her if she tries. It feels fantastic."

Andromeda's eyes were wide. "Narcissa," she said slowly. "I am sending an owl to mum. . ."

Narcissa leapt up. "No! Andy, listen," she moved to her sister. "Don't do that. Trust me, I'm okay. And Bella is okay. I was only joking with you."

Andromeda still didn't trust Narcissa, and backed slowly away. "I won't tell," she said. "I won't tell that you've gone mental, unless you start to do bad things."

Narcissa watched Andromeda slink out of the door. After she was out of sight, Narcissa stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"Fighting again?" A voice behind Narcissa made her turn. Bellatrix sat on the couch and smiled at Narcissa.

"We weren't fighting," Narcissa said. "I was only ensuring she didn't send an owl to mum."

"And if she does?" Bella brushed a hair off her shirtsleeve. "There are better things waiting for me than family loyalty, Cissy." She gnawed at a fingernail. "You could join me."

Narcissa felt a reminiscent pang of her old self, but only briefly. Silently, she crossed to sit next to Bellatrix.

"What have you done to me?" Narcissa whispered as she gazed into the fire.

"What have you done to me?" Bella repeated. "You think this is all about me?"

"I never invited you into my bed," Narcissa said. "I never invited you to completely overtake me until all I can think about is you. Now I find myself fantasizing all the time, about everybody. I wanked off Sirius in class today!"

Bella's face lit up in a sly smile.

"It's not good, Bella," she said. "I can't live this way…"

Bella shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

"So you're saying I am naturally a slut?" Narcissa said. "That I'm the one causing this?"

"You may be," Bella said. "And so may Andromeda. It's in our blood, Cissy. I only released it for you."

Narcissa found this difficult to swallow, only because she didn't want to. A part of her knew, however, that it was true. She could feel it in her blood, in herself. Something had long ago had cursed the women of her family-she knew this somehow. Bella seemed to embrace the spontaneity and lustful instincts that consumed her, but their mother had obviously repressed hers. Narcissa wanted to be like their mother. She didn't want he existence Bella seemed to have chosen. She didn't want to be consumed by the addiction of physical pleasure. But she hadn't any idea how to protect herself.

"I will stop this," Narcissa said to Bella. "Mum did, and Andromeda will."

"You are not to say what Andy does," Bella said. "She is to make her own decision."

"And so am I," said Narcissa. "If I don't want to live like this, I don't have to."

"You don't know how to stop it," said Bella. "And I don't either, so don't ask me."

Narcissa grew frustrated and got up to leave. As she stomped up the stairs, she pieced together what was happening. Sex ran through her blood. It may have been an ancestral trait; it may have been a generational curse or spell. Her physical desire for Lily had been the tip of the berg, and when Bella got inside her head and messed with her psyche, she had opened the devious nature of Narcissa Black.

Intermarriage was common in the Black line, as with most pureblood families, and sexual acts between siblings was something both girls also had in their blood. Narcissa had let Bella light the fire beneath the leaves. Now, she blazed brightly as all Black girls did. She was radiant, glowing and at the peak of her sexual powers. She now had two options: find a counter-curse or anecdote to the nature she was inevitably given, or embrace it, use it, and indulge in it. She had made the decision to indulge nights ago in the shower with her sister, and it had felt like pure ecstasy. But now, she wondered just how long she could live in ecstasy before she drowned in it. Blacks were also notorious for living short lives. . .


End file.
